


Existing In Shadow [art for Buttsexsubtext]

by thenarglecharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenarglecharm/pseuds/thenarglecharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Accompanying art for buttsexsubtext's story Existing In Shadow (Link to follow)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Existing In Shadow [art for Buttsexsubtext]

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art for buttsexsubtext's story Existing In Shadow (Link to follow)

  
[Gadreel Portrait](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/art/Gadreel-Portrait-519631829) by [TheNargleCharm](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  
[Trust](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/art/Trust-519633076) by [TheNargleCharm](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
